Dreams end.
by Akaara
Summary: We hear about the Alanna goes to the Convent stories. What if Alanna WANTED to go to the convent? **COMPLETE**
1. And so it begins..

A/N All the stuff belongs to Tammy (Darn it. I want Jon.)  
  
  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Alanna could hardly contain her excitement. The Convent! She was finally going to the convent! She had wanted to go since she was a little girl, she had always dreamed of it and finally, it had come. She was going to the Convent to become a Lady, something that she had been forced not to be because her brother didn't want to be a knight and she had to do things before he would. She was good at it all, she could hunt, ride and fight better then Thom, but she hated getting dirty.  
  
"C'mon Maude! We need to get there early!" Alanna said poking Maude with her fingers. They were on the road to the Convent and they had had to stop so Maude could rest.  
  
"Calm yourself child, it won't be leaving us. Pack up while I -"  
  
"I'm packed and ready, breakfast is still warm over there you're clothes for the day are on your bedroll, the horses are watered, fed and saddled. Let's go!"  
  
"Don't interrupt!" Seeing Alanna's shining face Maude added " Alright I'm up, I'M Up!"  
  
Alanna let out a squeal of delight and jumped over to her horse Toni, Thom had Chubby.  
  
"Toni... It's almost time to go!" Alanna whispered in the mare's ear before running off squealing.  
  
Shaking her head Maude slowly rose and dressed. Looking up she saw a beautiful woman was watching her. Her hair was brown and fell around the soft face.  
  
"Mother Goddess. What brings you hear?"  
  
"Daughter, Alanna has been led astray. I thought we agreed on her path?!"  
  
"We did! She didn't, she loves to sew and dance, and you can't just change her mind."  
  
"No, but hopefully Fate will intervene on this pathetic path." The Goddess shook her head while she slowly disappeared.  
  
Alanna rushed into the clearing still gleaming with anticipation.  
  
"Ready? Okay! Let's go!" Alanna said breathlessly. Quickly she mounted Toni side saddle and looked back at Maude. "Ready?"  
  
  
  
"I'm coming Child, I'm coming.." Maude said as she slowly mounted her Mare Gwen.  
  
"What path shall she choose. When will fate intervene?" Maude heard the Mother say in her head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
How do you like it?? Please, don't be to cruel.. I hope spelling and stuffs okay, please don't flame me on it!  
  
Akaara. 


	2. Faith..

Chapter two  
  
  
  
The gleaming walls of the convent entered view, proud turrets and bright flags greeted Alanna's eyes. Coming from a Mountain hold this was a proud site. Alanna gasped in wonder and sat a little straighter in the saddle, After all. This was home!  
  
  
  
"It's.. It's beautiful... Maude, Let's go really, really, REALLY fast, but when we get to the curve up slow down to a walk. Ok?" Alanna said breathlessly. She gave Maude puppy eyes when Maude just scowled at her.  
  
"Alright, Alright." Maude said finally bending.  
  
When they finally came to the bend in the road Alanna had brushed her hair strait and had rubbed the dirt from her face. Carefully she rode into the city pretending to look uninterested with everything. But, that act couldn't be held up for to long and soon she was gaping at the marvels around her.  
  
  
  
Inside the Convent an hostler came up and took the horses. They were led away to their rooms. Alanna's room was beautiful, it had violet walls and everything was a light shade of violet to contrast. Alanna breathed a sigh of relief and lay down on the bed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally here. I've wanted this my ENTIRE life."  
  
Maude knew otherwise but remained silent on the chair by the fire place.  
  
***************  
  
The next day Alanna put on her favourite dress. ( A Red one) and did her hair up. She was going to become a lady. Starting today!  
  
Quickly she opened the door and took her first step out.  
  
"WHAM"  
  
"Gods curse it!" A female voice said near her. It continued to mutter curses as Alanna, angrily, got up and dusted off her dress.  
  
She looked up into angry green eyes. Startled she took a step back.  
  
"What's a matter? Ain't ya seen Green eyes before fire-top?"  
  
"I have seen green eyes before. I was just surprised that you looked me in the eye."  
  
"And why's that? EH? Think I'm a servant or something 'cause I'm wearing breeches? I'll have you know..."  
  
Alanna fully took in the sight before her. A young girl about a year younger then Alanna stood in front of her. She wore brown breeches and a black tunic. Her black hair was a mass of ringlets and her face was littered with freckles. This face was also beginning to pale as she caught site of Alanna's eyes.  
  
"Why.. I'll be, you've got purple eyes..." Suddenly the face that had once been contorted with anger changed to a face of pure awe. "The names Faith. Faith of Terragine. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Alanna of Trebond." Alanna said haughtily.  
  
"You needn't be rude! I was just asking" the girl absentmindedly dug her foot into the ground. " I'm sorry I walked into ya, I was just getting ready for riding."  
  
"Riding?? You'll be late for breakfast. And I will to! Hurry!" Alanna snapped.  
  
Faith padded along beside Alanna asking questions, when they finally reached the breakfast hall Alanna's patience was almost at an end.  
  
  
  
"Listen.. Faith. I have to make a good impression, I want to be a lady, and judging by your apparel I guess you don't want to."  
  
"Okay, Okay. One more question. Why are you doing this? How can you want to sit and home and, and knit?!!"  
  
"First of all, what would you want to be? Second of all I don't know how to knit."  
  
"I wanted to be a page, but seeing as I'm an orphan and was left here I had to become a "Lady" My brother is completing his last year as a squire at the palace. I get to go there for the Ordeal."  
  
" Women go through an ordeal also you know.."  
  
"Really what do we have to do??"  
  
"Nothing it's called your monthlies."  
  
Pondering Faith entered the dining hall with Alanna.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it's so short!! I'm so proud of all my reviews. Thank you for the compliments and I plan to continue writing. What do you think of Faith?  
  
Akaara 


	3. Rhiannon

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was honoured. And no Flames! I may get Flames for what I'm going to do in the next chapter. Oh and all the stuff belongs to Tammy, except Faith, she's mine!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
As Alanna walked into the dinning hall a sea of heads swivelled her way. Everyone was in their best outfits. She didn't realize why until Faith poked her and nodded to the dais. There sat King Roald and Queen Lianne, and the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Prince Jonathan of Conte.  
  
Quickly Alanna curtsied to the royalty, Jonathan kept an eye on her the whole time. While Alanna rose from the curtsy Faith rose from her bow. Jonathan was quite startled by the young girl in breeches but he couldn't comment because at that moment the doors opened again and another arrival came. She was beautiful with blond hair, almost white and green eyes. An emerald green dress nestled against an expanse of bosom. Alanna sighed wistfully thinking of her own - assets -. This girl was beautiful.  
  
Alanna and Faith took their seats at one of the secluded tables. It seemed that everyone knew Faith as they waved and nodded in her direction. It also seemed she was well liked.  
  
"Who was that girl back there? The one who came in after us?"  
  
Faith made a face. "That's Rhiannon of Trindatle, she's the biggest s-" Faith was cut off by the King rising to give the breakfast prayer.  
  
Somehow Alanna figured what Faith was going to say.  
  
After everyone had sat and began to eat at their food, Faith resumed peppering her with questions. Sighing Alanna answered those she knew and others, like how she got the colour of her eyes, Alanna just simply shrugged. At that moment A heave at the bench caught Alanna. Sitting next to her was none other then Prince Jonathan.  
  
"Your Majesty.." Alanna murmured " what brings you here?"  
  
"I thought I should tell you, before someone else did." He said blue eyes casting a glance at Rhiannon. Leaning in to her ear he whispered. " You've got a rip at the back of your dress. You can see." He blushed " stuff, underneath."  
  
Alanna gasped and almost fell off the bench. How embarrassing! Quickly she curtsied to the Prince, grabbed Faith by the wrist and dragged her off to Alanna's Chambers.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I've made such a fool of myself!" Alanna yelled at Faith as she pulled the dress off. Examining the back she saw a rip, right by the butt area.  
  
"I didn't notice it earlier! I only saw it now! You didn't have it when we were getting into the dining hall!"  
  
Hurrying Alanna pulled on a new dress and brushed her firey locks. Taking another furtive look at her dress Alanna decided to try and fix it with her magic.  
  
Calling upon it she probed the dress, trying to find a way, any way, to fix her beloved outfit. Looking closely she saw traces of green magic.  
  
"Faith.." Alanna said warily " Does anybody in the Convent have green magic?"  
  
"Why.. Yes, I believe that Elizabeth of Queenscove and Lizzette of Ansilpeer both have them and" Faith gasped. She snapped her fingers. " Rhiannon! Rhiannon has the green gift. That little b-" She was cut off by Alanna tossing her a small dress.  
  
"I'll worry about that later! Quick put this on. Over your breeches if you like." Alanna said answering the unasked question. "You have to wear a dress during classes!"  
  
Sighing Faith pulled the dress on. She looked terrible in it, ( It was fawn coloured) but it would have to do.  
  
"Come on Faith. Time to begin becoming a lady!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
What do you think? Please don't be to cruel, I just had to introduce an evil character! What do you think? OoOoO! I can't wait to put out the next chapter!  
  
Sorry it's so short!  
  
Akaara 


	4. Who says pigs can't dance?

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Alanna!" The dance teacher said exasperated. "No it's not some kind of jig! It's a waltz. The tempo is 1! 2,3. 1! 2,3." The teacher made annoying hand gestures while doing this.  
  
  
  
"I can't help it if you don't teach me properly!" Alanna snapped back. "When I become a lady I just won't dance!"  
  
"The chances of you becoming a lady are about as likely as me turning into a pig-" She was cut off by suddenly squealing and shrinking, into, unmistakably, a pig in a frilly pink dress.  
  
Alanna gasped and looked around the room. She hadn't done that! Looking at Rhiannon she saw her grinning. Rhiannon saw her watching and winked.  
  
The teacher ran around squealing and out the hall amid gales of laughter. Alanna walked up to Rhiannon.  
  
"Now I'm going to get in trouble for this. And it wasn't my fault!" Alanna said crossly.  
  
"Don't worry! She won't remember a thing!"  
  
"I Highly doubt someone forgets changing into a pig!"  
  
"Listen. I know you want to be a lady, she had no right to insult you like that! Besides," She said a grin playing across her face. " She said the same thing to me last year."  
  
Alanna grinned. So she had another ally! Rhiannon had a somewhat husky voice, pleasant but odd.  
  
"Thank you so much. I've had such a bad day. My Origami swan turned into a roll of paper and, hey! Was it you that ripped my dress?"  
  
"No I would never do that." Still hearing the squealing down the halls she looked Alanna in the eye and repeated her statement. "I wouldn't!"  
  
Sighing, Alanna stared wistfully at Rhiannon's hands, they were slender and creamy, while hers were rough and calloused from archery.  
  
"Come, it's time for lunch Let's go eat!" Rhiannon said taking her by the shoulders and steering her towards the doors.  
  
"Wait! What about Faith?"  
  
"Go get her!" Rhiannon said with a grin.  
  
Alanna ran up to Faith who was looking pleasantly amused.  
  
"What?" Alanna asked cautiously. "Is something wrong?" Alanna looked at the back of her dress. She trusted Rhiannon, just after the pig fiasco she was still uncertain.  
  
"I'm glad you made friends with her, she is really nice."  
  
"I thought you called her a slut?"  
  
"Oh she is! Don't get me wrong. But she is also one of the most kind hearted people around." She gave a fake pose. "After me of course!"  
  
Giving her a shove Alanna laughed and led her to Rhiannon, who embraced her like a friend.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
What do you think? Do you like the twist of Rhiannon? Please be nice! Muahahahaha! Can't wait to write next chapter! Thanks to All for reviews!  
  
Akaara 


	5. Queenscove (Yes as in Neal's Queenscove....

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
A/N Thank you everyone so much. I love to read reviews and am extremely complimented by what you write. Of course I have forgotten to add the disclaimer of how it all belongs to the Wonderful Queen Tammy except Faith, Rhiannon and other characters. (You'll know whom!)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"What gossip you been dripping in Alanna's ear brat?" Rhiannon drawled to Faith at lunch. They were seated at one of the lunch tables. Rhiannon looked splendid in white muslin and Faith looked pissed off in a green dress. Alanna looked plain in a violet dress.  
  
"Nothing dear friend. I would never sully her ears with profane tails of your romps with the-" Faith was cut off by Rhiannon tossing a roll at her. All hell broke loose for about 3 seconds while the two tossed the now crushed up and dirt encrusted roll back and forth. This war ended with a reproving look from both the head-priestess and Alanna.  
  
"Guys stop it. I've already made a fool of myself with the whole dress fiasco." Alanna shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I wonder who did it?" Faith said getting up from under the table. She had been searching for a lost fork. She had found it; a hair was twinned around the prongs. Shrugging she picked it off and dug in. "I mean, who would be mean enough to do that to you? On your first day!" She said this with her mouth full.  
  
"I bet you my black corset;" Alanna cast Faith a questioning look. She only shook her head. " That it was the Queenscove one. She noticed how the Prince was looking at you." Rhiannon said.  
  
She nodded over to a girl in the corner she had mousy brown hair and what seemed to be green eyes. She wore a plain green dress. She was hunched over a book. (A/N sound familiar?)  
  
"Her? She looks like she doesn't know magic, let alone care what others think of her!"  
  
Faith and Rhiannon laughed at her ignorance.  
  
"You don't see it?" Faith said laughing. "She must be using a false image for you. I mean I don't blame her. I bet you'd get plain mean if you were sure!"  
  
Alanna handed the tray with a polite nod to a servant.  
  
"What do you see that I don't? All I see is a small girl with mousy brown hair and she's reading a book."  
  
Faith and Rhiannon exchanged looks. Faith reached over and whispered something; black magic sparkled over Alanna's eyes. Looking at Elizabeth she saw something completely different. She saw a beautiful girl, who could almost be considered a siren, sitting at the table she was watching Alanna with jade green eyes, black hair wisped around her face.  
  
Alanna gasped. "That's her? She looks so different in the false image!"  
  
Faith nodded and removed the spell from Alanna's eyes. "She's very vain, but for false images." Faith grinned. "She couldn't care less."  
  
Alanna looked at both of her new found friends. They looked at her and knew she was going to do something stupid.  
  
"Alanna.." Faith asked warily, "you really aren't going to you know.. attack her or anything?"  
  
Rhiannon pushed Alanna forward. "She deserves to get her honour back!"  
  
"You only say that 'cause you lost yours years ago! Along with your virginity!" Faith retorted.  
  
While her two friends bantered on Alanna made up her mind and walked forward. She decided she would need to look Elizabeth in the eye if she was going to confront her. Taking a tendril of magic she overpowered Elizabeth's image. Elizabeth looked startled. Looking up at Alanna a slow smile crept into the pale face.  
  
"What brings you here?" She drawled.  
  
"Why did you rip my dress?" Alanna demanded.  
  
"Listen girly." She stood, green fire cackled around her. " I saw how the Prince was looking at you. HE'S MINE. Get it through your thick bimbo head." She turned to walk away, but Alanna grabbed her arm. She was not getting away without a fight.  
  
Elizabeth slapped her.  
  
"Great." Alanna thought. "My first fight!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO! Neal's Aunt's a bitch! MUAHAHAHAHA! Bet you loved that!  
  
No Flames please.  
  
Akaara 


	6. FIGHT!!!

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
A/N Okay this is the fight scene. I'd just like to note that Ti-Ti is right, (**sighs and hits herself**) I was being pig headed for asking people not to flame me. I was being a total wimp. Lol ever notice that now when you do things with "L" 's you add double "L"? I did it with total until I noticed! Anyway on to the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Elizabeth slapped Alanna, Alanna had been prepared for well, a bitch fight. You know a couple of slaps exchanged and hair pulling. That's not what she got out of Elizabeth. As soon as Elizabeth slapped her she sent up a bubble of green magic shielding others from the fight that was going to happen.  
  
Quickly Alanna slapped Elizabeth back, unfortunately Elizabeth was to quick for Alanna. She grabbed Alanna's upheld hand and kicked her legs out from under her, swinging low. Quickly she got up and pounced on Alanna. Alanna screamed with pain as Elizabeth pulled her hair back and scratched at her face.  
  
"I'm not completely helpless!" Alanna thought to herself. She rammed her head up and backwards, hitting Elizabeth in the nose. Rolling over Alanna got up. Elizabeth was a bloody mess, but Alanna was worse.  
  
"What's the matter with you I just wanted to talk!" Alanna yelled. Elizabeth ignored her. Suddenly a spark of green magic caught fire to Alanna's dress. Screaming she rolled, putting the fire out.  
  
Elizabeth was on her like a cat on a mouse. She kicked Alanna again and again finally she reached up and went to break her nose. A quick movement that would be hard to heal. Alanna but up a wall of fire. Elizabeth screamed in rage and broke it down. She began to advance on Alanna like a snorting bull.  
  
"So this is it" Thought Alanna.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Faith and Rhiannon finally ended their fight. The two looked around for Alanna.  
  
"Um. Where's Alanna?" Rhiannon asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet she has something to do with it." She nodded to Elizabeth who was brushing her hair, alone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Elizabeth had broken Alanna's nose and pounded her face. She was now advancing on Alanna, froth coming out of her mouth like a crazed animal.  
  
"I bet the Prince would love to see you like this." Alanna said aloud to Elizabeth. Alanna was kneeling on the ground; her broken nose bleeding and her right eye puffed up swollen.  
  
"Too bad you won't be around to see."  
  
"Move aside bitch." A cold voice said as an equally cold knife was pressed to Elizabeth's throat. "I'd as soon as kill you, as look at you."  
  
Rhiannon stood there, a knife at Elizabeth's throat; Faith was walking in through the bubble. Black fire sparkled around her hands.  
  
"Even if you spark her Elizabeth, I have more magic then any mage you know. Move aside." Faith's voice was steely.  
  
Screaming with rage Elizabeth disappeared. Immediately Rhiannon sheathed the knife somewhere in her corset, Alanna didn't want to know where, and came over. Rhiannon clucked her tongue when she saw Alanna.  
  
"What'd you get yourself into little one?" Cool hands touched her nose; she could feel cartilage scraping as it repaired. Anther cold hand began to mend the eye. "Elizabeth is rotten through and through. Unfortunately she also knows how to fight well."  
  
Faith had let her magic slowly recover, she came over to Alanna, face worried.  
  
"I would help heal but I'm a war mage, not a healer."  
  
"Thank the gods for that! I don't even want to know the damage you would give to injured people." Alanna said. Slowly she got up, every muscle screamed in protest. Ignoring them she got up and walked out into the cafeteria, Faith and Rhiannon supporting her sides.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed!" Alanna said when they had reached her room. She took full note on what was injured. Her eye wasn't swollen but it still had a bruise and her nose was tender and read. Feeling along her stomach and ribs she felt many, many bruises.  
  
"Don't be!" Rhiannon said as she flopped herself on the bed. "She's a good fighter, you went in unprepared. My uncle could probably teach you a few tricks. Well, he's not really my Uncle, but I call him that. My Aunt went to this school."  
  
Alanna looked at her. "Really? What's her name?"  
  
"Rispah. She's a-"  
  
"She's a thief, among other things.." Faith interjected.  
  
"I'd like to meet your Uncle. I'm not letting Elizabeth get away with this." Alanna said quietly. She wanted justice.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well? What do you think? This chapters, kinda long.. What do you think of the fight scene? I want a true confession here! And how do you like the relation with Rispah? I wonder who the Uncle is? Lol.  
  
Akaara 


	7. George

Chapter 7  
  
A/N Hello All! Thank you all for the reviews again. Oh! I'm just all fuzzy and warm inside! (From the reviews, not anything else!) On to the story! If you guessed whom her Uncle was your probably WRONG! Muahahahaha! No just kidding. You're probably right. On to the story, again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
It took some pleading on Faith's behalf to convince the head mistress to allow them to go to the City. Apparently, she had once gone to the city and not come back for a couple of weeks. Finally after promising to watch her like a hawk, Faith was allowed to go.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"So! How'd your Aunt become a thief if she was at the convent? Her picture showed her to be very beautiful. I'd expect her to want to stay." Alanna said on the ride.  
  
"Oh she was too much of a free spirit. Wanted to run free like the horses! Open her Wings to the sky!" Rhiannon said dramatically.  
  
"Her wings aren't the only things that tend to be open... You seem to take from her Rhiannon!" Faith yelled coming back from a circle. She had been riding ahead for the fun of it she loved to run.  
  
Alanna snorted. For once she was comfortable on a horse. The two had convinced her to ride in a manly way; you know a foot on either side. It was really nice to be able to gallop fast without having to worry about falling, or getting dirty.  
  
"So tell me about your Uncle!" Alanna yelled into the wind. "I want to know what to expect!"  
  
Both Faith and Rhiannon laughed.  
  
"What?!" Alanna yelled crossly. Lately her temper seemed to have flared from being in the temple for to long. She hadn't been able to do anything right.  
  
The girls just laughed and rode on. Finally they reached the city it had taken them two days, but the view itself was worth it.  
  
"Great Mother Goddess." Alanna gasped as she caught sight of what she saw. Carefully they rode down into the bustling city.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
After some careful riding between the streets they reached an inn called "The Dancing Dove."  
  
"We're here!" Rhiannon said dismounting. She ran into the building, from outside Alanna could hear catcalls and whistles of appreciation, though she doubted anyone would lay a hand on Rhiannon.  
  
  
  
Alanna and Faith entered the inn, their eyes slowly getting adjusted to the dim room around them. Smoke came around but, overall the place was cheerful. Alanna looked around for Rhiannon, spotting her in a group of young ment and one very busty woman Alanna walked up.  
  
"Alanna!" Rhiannon exclaimed. "I'd like you to meet Rispah! My Aunt." She nodded to the busty woman beside her. "This is Solom, Quickfinger and that's scholar. This, is-" She reached into the back of the crowd pulling out a man. "Marek, my Uncle!"  
  
Alanna curtsied to Marek while Faith just nodded.  
  
"I hear you be wanting training to deal with a very rude young lady." Marek said. His face was serious but his eyes sparkled. "I'm afraid I can't be much help to you, he may." He nodded to a man sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. Alanna was tired and dirty. She strode up to the man.  
  
"Excuse me!" She said crossly. " I was wondering if you would help me train. Right now preferably!"  
  
The whole inn suddenly went quiet. The man by the fire stood. He had hazel eyes and a large nose.  
  
"You be Alanna then. I hear you will be wanting training." He looked at her hazel eyes sad. "I'd be glad to help you. Please, come this way."  
  
Alanna looked around. Rhiannon had disappeared with a group of men, Faith was in the corner talking to Marek. Shrugging she followed him up to a room.  
  
As soon as they entered he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her softly.  
  
Alanna stepped back appalled. She slapped him across the face.  
  
"What was that!" She practically screamed at him.  
  
His eyes seemed to lose every sparkle possible. His face creased with worry.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" Alanna said slowly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well? What do you think? I know the last twist was really expected but the next chapters going to be brill!  
  
I noticed one person wrote how Alanna wanting to go to the convent was so not Alanna. Well unfortunately  
  
for them, I am like Alanna where I get real mad real fast. So listen, I won't name a name but wait. Patience is a virtue only some can acquire. 


	8. Score to Settle.

A/N Okay everybody. I seem to be getting a lot of comments on how it's not like Alanna and it's extremely out of character. WELL YA! I mean dear god! Would Alanna ever really want to go to the Convent? I am going to explain everything in this Chapter so expect it to be kind of long. But, honestly people, think about it. If Alanna wanted to go to the convent do you think she would wake up everyday to practice sword fighting? Noooooo. She hasn't shown her anger much yet because she-is-a-lady! They aren't supposed to! I will stop bitching at all of you know so you can get on with the story and leave me alone! I just like to write.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
George sat Alanna down on the bed. She inched away from him slightly, unnerved by the fact that he had kissed her.  
  
"Alanna, how old are you?" George asked quietly.  
  
"I'm 15, why? I Came to the convent a month ago. You know when all ladies in coming arrive. Right?"  
  
"So you don't remember a thing." George said gravely. Angrily he stood up and began trashing the room. He threw a chair at a gilt mirror. Ripped at pictures and curtains . He opened a chest and pulled the contents out angrily throwing them around. One of the items looked suspiciously like a jar of ears.  
  
"What are you doing!" Alanna screamed angrily. He was ripping everything up. Suddenly he stopped. He held up a piece of paper.  
  
"This! Alanna please tell me you remember." He gave her a bill of sale one that showed a sale for a palomino to one Alan of Trebond.  
  
"Who is this?" Alanna asked disgusted. She knew no Alan of Trebond!  
  
"That's you! Alanna remember!" George yelled he grabbed her violently by the wrists shaking her.  
  
"Say it Alanna! Say it gods curse you! Say you remember who I am!"  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Alanna screamed she was crying slightly. "I don't know who you are. Please leave me alone." She sank to the floor crying. Great heaving sobs racked at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry.. I'm so, so, so sorry Alanna." He moved towards her to hold her in his arms like he used to do. She shied away from him still sobbing.  
  
"What the hells wrong with you? I don't even know your name!" She said savagely. " Why do you think I would know you? We have never met! Never!" She punctuated the last word by pounding on the carpet.  
  
"Alanna, you have to remember!" He lifted her up slowly. " You don't remember us? Or Jon? Or Gary or anybody? Please Alanna, tell me you remember."  
  
"Leave me alone." She said coldly. "Get, out, NOW!" She threw a pillow at him.  
  
George left, tears in his hazel eyes. He looked in seeing Alanna asleep he whispered.  
  
"George, my name is George." Before closing and locking the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Alanna awoke with a severe headache and lying in a bed with red satin sheets. Quickly she sat up. Where was she? Suddenly she remembered the fight with the thief and lay back down. She rose again remembering that this was his bed. Not hers. She looked around the room. On a chair she saw a blanket rolled up in it.  
  
"Someone must have slept there" She thought to herself. She raised herself out of bed, flattened the wrinkles from her dress and walked downstairs. The common room was empty except for a drunkard asleep on the bar and that thief, sitting in his chair.  
  
Carefully she tread her way through finally she sat in the chair facing him. He seemed to be far away.  
  
"I'm sorry" Alanna said slowly. " I was tired last night and, and-" George just looked at her.  
  
"What?" She said crossly. " What is it that everyone wants to look at me. Is it the hair? Is it the eyes? What the hell is it?" She stood up knocking the chair back.  
  
"Please, listen to me Alanna. I need to tell you." George said gravely. " I need to tell you everything. Are you willing to listen?"  
  
"Am I willing to listen to what?"  
  
"Just come."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"George, George Cooper."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
They were sitting in George's room again. Alanna was sitting on the bed and George was sitting on a chair. His face looked pasty white.  
  
"Alanna, you are not who you seem to think you are. You Alanna are Alan of Trebond! I will explain." He said when she gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"A while back, before we even met. You had decided to become a knight. This was when you were young. Those scars on your hands, no little amount of Archery could do that to you. You were a squire Alanna. And a damn good one at that!  
  
"We first met when Coram led you to the Palace for the first time. He commented that I was a thief and so I was! Alanna you were dressed as a boy. That was how much you wanted to be a knight! That you would risk your own head for it. Nobody suspected you, and you went through your life for many years. Until your fifteenth birthday. Our relationship had changed by then, well my view of it had. You were still young, very young, but I loved you more then anything. You fought the Ysandir, and destroyed them with the Prince, He found out about your true identity and for your friendship, he said nought a word. Why won't you remember Alanna? Sir Myles? Your history teacher? Or.." He darkened at this. " Duke Rodger of Conte. This entire thing happened before the war of Tuisane. Well, partly. It was during the very first warnings of it. You argued with the Duke one day in the hallways. You suspected him, he knew it so he decided to expose you. Oh he didn't know for sure. But he guessed, as did Myles. He exposed you to all and you sere kicked from court. However, the King still had a debt to repay of yours. He erased you Alanna, or actually Alan, so only a few remembered. Those he swore to secrecy. I knew that your dignity would be destroyed if any of the thieves remembered so I removed it from theirs. You were erased. The King however, deceived you. He Erased you memory as well, so you would not return to believe in the folly of female knights. Alanna, you must remember!"  
  
Alanna had sat numbly through the whole thing. Nothing had stirred in her memory until Duke Rodger. She remembered him. Only him, but she remembered, hating him, without reason. Only that shred of hate was all she remembered.  
  
"Alanna? Please say something."  
  
"Give me Lightning. I have a score to settle."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Okay, okay, I'm really sorry I got ticked at the beginning but I HATE criticism I really should learn to take it better. Now does everybody understand about Alanna? Please flame if you must, but I'm highly emotional and might suddenly explode and make Alanna die. So HA! Anyway, please forgive. But don't forget.  
  
Akaara 


	9. The plan.

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
A/N Okay people, I'm going to be ending the story soon. I'm sorry I flew off the handle at the last Authors Note but I was really mad. Extremely bad day, think 18 out of 41 on a math test. **Shudders** I hope people are enjoying this story. Some swearing in this one so those of soft heart back down now.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
George sat bolt upright. Had he heard right? Alanna was asking for Lightning? She must be remembering. Suddenly he sat back dejected. How was he going to tell her about Lightning?  
  
"Alanna, I'm sorry, they melted Lightning down, or they tried. They wanted to erase you!"  
  
"What do you mean they tried!" Alanna snapped. " Where the hell is it?"  
  
"It's in the king's chest! There's no way you can get it! Not even I could get it."  
  
"Well maybe I could?"  
  
George laughed. "Lass, I doubt you could even get it."  
  
Alanna scowled at him. She was in no mood for laughing. Revenge was at hand.  
  
"I could try." Faith said she had entered the room. Behind her were Rhiannon and Marek.  
  
"I'm small and not too noticeable. I could slip in and get someone with my magic if they attacked. Besides," She said a grin playing on her mouth somewhat. " I know how to pick a lock."  
  
"No!" Alanna almost shouted. " You're not risking yourself for this. This is my job. A lonely job."  
  
"The hell it is!" Faith interjected. " Alanna what the fuck do you think your doing? You think you can do this alone? You won't last a minute."  
  
"She's right. Duke Rodger won't be expecting to see you. Faith can dress as a boy and sneak in. Alanna you can't go doing things alone." Rhiannon said quietly from the bed. She was sitting down her face was pale and peaked. " Alanna you have to let us help. We want to."  
  
"How pray tell do you know my story?"  
  
The group blushed.  
  
"Well, we kinda, listened in."  
  
"You were eavesdropping!"  
  
"It's educational!"  
  
Alanna hated to agree but she grinned anyway.  
  
"Fine, we'll have to do this together and find a plan in." Alanna said finally bending.  
  
"This is where I come in. I have floor plans for every room in the Palace." George said grinning. "It's good to see you back in business again, Alanna." He said chucking her under the chin.  
  
George laid the plans out on the floor. The group kneeled around, discussing all the ways into the room. Finally after many hours they agreed on a plan. Faith was to enter through the window of the Princes room. She would then be followed by Alanna who would be taking the Prince away, for a little chat. Faith would then break her way into the king's chamber. The box was in the corner by the bed. She was to pick the lock and take Lightning. When Faith asked why she didn't just take another sword Alanna explained to Faith Lightning's meaning to her. Faith would then leave the way she came, hopefully unnoticed.  
  
"Remember. If anyone. ANYONE comes near you. I don't care who. Toast 'em." Alanna warned Faith.  
  
Faith nodded as she changed into a black silk out fit. She carefully positioned her mask over it all. Alanna was amused to see little cat ears on the mask.  
  
"I'm a cat lover." Faith said shrugging when Alanna asked.  
  
"Okay, here we go!" Faith said as they arrived to the wall beside the Palace. They could see the princes window way up above them. The night sky framing the towers of the castle.  
  
"How on earth are we getting up there?" Alanna asked.  
  
Faith showed Alanna a trail of black rope.  
  
"Climbing it is." Alanna said grimly as Faith began to whirl the rope to prepare to lasso a flag pole.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
What do you think is going to happen? Lol sorry about Faith's outfit I'm a big Catwoman fan. I hope you really enjoy this I'm going to start writing my next story soon.  
  
Akaara 


	10. Flight in the dark.

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
It took a while for both Alanna and Faith to climb up to the Prince's window. It took Faith a lot shorter time, since Alanna was more built then flexible. When they finally reached the window Alanna saw Faith perched on the sill. She was outlined by the dim light of the Prince's room, a small figure crouched down, ears giving it the outline of a cat. The gleam of anticipation was in Faith's eye's making them almost glow.  
  
"Wait a moment." Faith said softly by Alanna's head. "I've got to open the window."  
  
Alanna heard some soft muttering then a click as the window swung open. Looking in she saw they were in the breakfast room for the Prince to eat in. From George's blueprints there would be a door connecting from this room into the study on the left. From there, there would be a door on the opposite room. That was where the Prince's room was. There would also be the door to the hall. That would be Faith's path.  
  
"Let's go." Alanna said grimly. Faith jumped into the window, the only sound was her feet making a soft shushing sound on the floor. Alanna stepped in softly.  
  
"Okay. From this point on any mistake means our heads. Be careful." Faith said as the stood in the shadow of the room. Alanna let out a soft sigh and nodded. This was it.  
  
Alanna stepped into the study, Faith behind her. They nodded to each other and went their separate ways. Alanna to the Prince's bedroom, Faith to the hallway. Alanna stopped when she reached the door. Taking one last look at the black figure crouching down and slinking down the hallway, a shadow to all other eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Alanna stepped into the Princes room; she ripped the covers off the Prince. He was sleeping in a loincloth alone.  
  
"Get up." She said gruffly. " We have to chat."  
  
She grabbed the Prince roughly by the arm and threw him to his chest of drawers. She still had the advantage; he was disoriented from sleep. But not for long.  
  
"Get a shirt on." She snapped.  
  
"Who the hell are you? How'd you get in here?" He said groggily. He was pulling a shirt on.  
  
Alanna grinned. "I've got friends in low places. You really should learn to trust your servants. Jon."  
  
Jonathan stiffened. Where had he heard that voice before?  
  
"Go!" She said coldly. She pressed a knife to his back. "Walk towards the study."  
  
He complied, what else could he do? He could try to run, but that knife was only too real. He thought of the hand to hand combat he knew, it wasn't much, but he could only hope.  
  
Alanna felt his muscles stiffen, before he sprang. She was ready for this. She curled a whip out with the other hand, wrapping it around his feet. He fell hard. She pounced on him.  
  
"Don't try that again."  
  
"What do you want? Money? My blood?"  
  
"You." Was the only reply, though it seemed softened. They walked towards the window in the bedroom. Jon looked down.  
  
"You don't seriously expect me to go down there! That way!" He almost yelled.  
  
"No I know you will. Go now. I have a friend waiting for me down there so don't even think of running."  
  
As Jon was turning to go out the window he caught his captor of their guard. He snatched the knife and pressed them over the sill slightly so that their head was dangling. They were wearing a black outfit and a plain black mask. He reached up and tried to pull it up to reveal the face. He got as far as the mouth, which looked somewhat female, when it was pressed firmly upon his own. He found himself kissing back.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N Sorry it was so short! OoOoO! There's only going to be like maybe 3 more chapters after this one, maybe less. What do you think? The next one is going to be what's going on for Faith. I hope you're all enjoying this. I'm loving to write it!  
  
Akaara 


	11. Leap of Faith.

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
A/N It's very likely that there will only be this chapter and then two more after it. I hope you've enjoyed this!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Faith crept slowly down the hall way towards the Royal chambers. Inside the King and Queen would be sleeping. She would have to do something about the guards. Quickly she called on her magic and stuffed it into both guards mouth and nose, slowly suffocating them. Tears came to her eyes, but it had to be done.  
  
Once the guards had both crumpled silently to the floor Faith walked up to the door. This one would be harder then the Prince's seeing as it was the King. She poked around inside it, finally finding the key to opening she carefully broke it with her magic. She wasn't called the strongest mage in the Temple for nothing!  
  
The door silently swung open. She would be in the study, the door on the left would be to the kings council chamber and the door to the right would be the bedroom. That was her area. She padded softly to the door, again she checked for magic and broke the spell. Opening the door she saw the rising and falling chests of the King and Queen. Eyes used to the dark searched out the chest by the bed and Faith slowly made her way towards it.  
  
"This is it, no turning back now." She thought grimly. She crept up to the chest. This lock had heavy magic on it. Carefully she broke the numerous spells. Finally opening it, the first thing she saw was papers. She picked up the first. It was a diary, telling of Alanna's tale and his decision. She looked at the one underneath. Again it mentioned Alanna, she grabbed a handful and folded them. She tucked them into her pocket. Digging under she found a beautiful sword. Gripping it by the sheath she stood. Her ears honed in on the sound of guards walking to wards the Kings chamber.  
  
"It must be the changing of the guard!" She thought. Quickly she grabbed the sword and closed the lock. It gave off a slight click. Not worrying about it, Faith ran quietly back down the hallway. Hearing a shout she knew the guards had heard her.  
  
"Here we go!" She thought quietly, she was running to the nearest window possible. This was going to be a major leap of , Faith.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N This chapter's really short, but I really like how it's written. I guess I'll add another chapter then. Please keep reading. I really wanted to end there.  
  
Akaara 


	12. Falling.

Chapter 12  
  
A/N Well this is probably going to be my second last chapter. It's good to read this chapter while listening to Bif Naked's "I love myself today." You'll really get into it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Jon and Alanna finally broke off their kiss Alanna quickly grabbed the knife back. With the other hand she pulled her mask back.  
  
"Who are you?" Jon said " I'm sure I've known you from somewhere before."  
  
"Just go." Alanna growled. Outside she was angry and harsh. Inside she was doing cartwheels naked.  
  
Jon sighed and began to climb down the soft rope. At the bottom were two men both in all black that bound Jon hand and foot. Alanna climbed down. She landed softly on the bottom. She didn't look the Prince in the eye, know he would recognize her. She knocked him out with the butt of her whip. Draping him over George's shoulder she looked around.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Alanna said warily.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Faith ran towards the window, full speed. Giving a quick prayer to the Mother Goddess she dove out, smashing the window. She heard yells of anger when she dropped out.  
  
"Please Mother let there be a flagpole!" She said aloud as she plunged into the darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Alanna looked up. She saw a dark figure dive out of the window at the fourth floor. Glass shattered around them.  
  
"Faith?" Alanna said surprised. "Uh, oh."  
  
Faith jumped out and dived down she grabbed hold of the flagpole of the window below the one she had dived out of. She twirled a couple of times before she let go. She latched on to the next flagpole below her repeating the before antics.  
  
Alanna heard a clatter from the side.  
  
"Guards!" Alanna cried. She yelled up to Faith. " Got it?"  
  
A soft thud by her answered her question. Faith stood there with lightning in her hand. She tossed it to Alanna who drew it carefully. She turned to Marek and George.  
  
"Get the Prince out of here NOW!"  
  
They nodded and ran off. Alanna and Faith stood back to back. They were going to fight this one out.  
  
"So, how many do you estimate there are?" Alanna said in Faith's ear. Faith's hands were sparkling with black fire.  
  
"I'm guessing about 14. Nothing we can't handle." She said with a grin.  
  
The guards advanced on them with a yell they. They formed a complete circle around the two.  
  
"Ready?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Are you?" Faith retorted. "It's about to get real hot!"  
  
The guards advanced on Alanna and Faith with a yell Alanna parried and blocked. At first Lightning had felt clumsy in her hands, eventually her muscles got used to it.  
  
Alanna cut one man's spear in half, then sliced him in the stomach. The next guard advanced on her. She ran him through quickly when he was parrying one of her brutal swings. She heard Faith's victims screaming in pain as they caught on fire or just disintegrated. When only 5 were left when they retreated for reinforcements while Faith and Alanna ran back to the City.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
George and Marek arrived at the dancing dove. They ran upstairs and dropped Jon on the bed. George patted the boys head.  
  
"Sorry Jon!" He said as he tied him to the bed post.  
  
About an hour later Alanna and Faith arrived at a run. Alanna had a cut on her arm, Faith and cut or two on her leg. While Rhiannon bound them and healed Alanna heard Faith's story about why she was late. Faith showed George the papers. He nodded.  
  
"This is going to be good evidence against the King." He said this with a grin on his face. "You did it lass. You both did. I'm right proud of ya!"  
  
"So. What's the plan for tomorrow?" Faith asked. She was swinging her legs on the bed.  
  
"Tomorrow I get revenge." Alanna said evenly.  
  
"Not dressed like that I hope! I do believe I have a better outfit for you to wear. It sure will get people's attention! Wait just a sec." Rhiannon said this and ran off to her room. She returned with a black leather suit.  
  
"No! There is no way in the world I'm going to wear that! I probably won't be able to move in it!" Alanna yelled. George, Faith and Marek grinned at this.  
  
"Fine! Wear that!"  
  
"I will!" Alanna yelled. There was an uneasy silence until both Marek and Faith burst into whoops of laughter.  
  
"Best get some sleep all. We've got a big day tomorrow!" Alanna said. They all nodded and trailed out, going into a restless sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N Well what do you think? I'm going to have one more chapter after this. I plan to make it a good one. Lol. I love Faith's swinging scene. Sorry if it's cliche but I'm a big Catwoman fan. Keep reading!  
  
Akaara. 


	13. At deaths weary door.

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
A/N Well, everyone this is my last chapter for this story. I'm starting my next story and have posted the first chapter. I accidentally wrote "Roger" as "Rodger" cause I'm stupid. Sorry!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Alanna woke early the next morning. At first she didn't understand where she was. She remembered to late that she was sleeping in a chair, and rolled over. She fell flailing to the floor with a hard thump. The first thing her violet eyes took note of was Jon watching her. She still wore her mask for this moment exactly. Just in case Jon woke up in the night.  
  
"Who are you?" Jon said angrily. " What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing much Jon. You're our pay."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME JON!" Jonathan yelled. Alanna was taken aback by this at first until she realized that he didn't know who she was.  
  
"Fine." Alanna snapped. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I don't want anything." He grumbled.  
  
"I don't care you need breakfast to stay awake. And believe me, you may think you don't weigh a lot but you do."  
  
"Fine then I'll have an apple."  
  
Alanna nodded and walked down to the bar. She removed her mask, in case Solom wouldn't recognise her. She asked Solom for an apple.  
  
"Who for?" Solom asked warily.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Alanna asked, sparkle in her eye.  
  
Solom laughed and handed her a shiny red one.  
  
Alanna pulled the mask back on and climbed up the steps. When Alanna walked up into the room she saw char marks on the bed and the Prince's bonds. Shaking he head she revived the unconscious prince with a slap.  
  
"Wha? I'll have you know that my father will hunt you down! He will have no mercy! He will-" Jon was cut off by Alanna shoving an apple into his mouth.  
  
Faith entered, her hair rumpled slightly from under the mask.  
  
"Shouldn't you let him talk?" She asked seeing the prince looking angrily at Alanna and sucking on the apple.  
  
"Believe me," Alanna said laughing. " You don't want to hear what he has to say."  
  
Faith laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Once everyone was up and dressed they met in the empty common room.  
  
"Alright people, I don't want you to come with me, but it seems I don't have a choice. This is going to be dangerous. I'll need your help to watch the guards. George have you got the blueprints?"  
  
George nodded and pulled out the blueprints for the courtroom and surrounding area. He pointed to the door by the kitchen.  
  
"Originally I had planned that we should go through these doors, but the guard will be doubled at every door. We will need somebody to move the guards away from the door while we bring the Prince in."  
  
"I can do that if Uncle and George help." Rhiannon said. "I could get the guards by the kitchen while the two men get the guards at the two doors leading in." She pointed to the two doors between the kitchen and the court. That left only the grand stair to go down. And then they would reach the King.  
  
"I need you Faith with a crossbow aimed to our royal friend up there." She nodded her head up the stairs. "So let's get this plan underway!"  
  
The group broke up and all went to stretch or refresh themselves. Alanna went up to the room Jon was in. She put a gag in his mouth and knocked him out, again. She hauled him to the back of the inn and put him in the stable.  
  
George dropped in later.  
  
"All most ready." He said quietly. " Alanna what are you planning?"  
  
"I need Moonlight."  
  
George grinned. "That's one thing they couldn't get their hands on." He left for a moment then returned with Moonlight. She looked as splendid as ever. Alanna ran her hands through the white mane. She whispered compliments into every inch of her beloved mare. Moonlight whickered softly and butt her head against Alanna. The reunion was tear jerking.  
  
She quickly groomed Moonlight and saddled her in the best tack she could find. Her hands trembled as she tightened the chinches when a pair of warm calloused hands took hold of her. Carefully they finished the job as Alanna leaned against the wall of the stable.  
  
"George?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For, for everything. You've been so supportive. I didn't realize that. That you felt that way about me."  
  
George blushed. "Well I did, and I still do." He looked at Alanna. "Lass you're as plucky as ever."  
  
Alanna sighed happily. She wished she didn't have to do this, but she needed her dignity back. They would enter when the king was having a meeting with his advisers. That was her chance to expose him, just like Roger had exposed her.  
  
Faith and Rhiannon entered. Alanna finally saw Rhiannon's infamous black corset. It was black leather with a black fur trim along the edges. She was wearing big black boots. Faith was wearing her cat outfit, except this time she was armed with a whip and crossbow. She grinned at Alanna when she entered. Marek entered in normal clothes.  
  
"I'm not flashy." He seemed to be directing this comment to Rhiannon who only grinned.  
  
"Mithros and the Goddess please let this go well." Alanna said quietly once they had all assembled. The ensemble muttered a ragged " So mote it be" and began to prepare again.  
  
Alanna tied a collar around Jon's neck and tied his hands again. She attached the collar and hand bindings to a rope, which she held. She mounted Moonlight and George flung the Prince over Moonlight's saddle. It was comforting to feel Jon's warmth behind her.  
  
She nodded briskly to the group who all set out ahead of her. She would leave later. She positioned her cape over Jon's figure. The image would make her look like she held packs on her horse. She sighed and sent another quick prayer to the Gods before she set out into the dark of night.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
When Alanna arrived at the Palace she was glad to see that the guards weren't there and that there was no blood on the floor. She found Faith in the bushes. She had left earlier to make sure that everyone was in the court. She nodded silently to Alanna. They made sure the gag on Jon's mouth was strong so he couldn't speak, but could breath. They took him off the back of the horse and Alanna grabbed his "rein". Faith gave him a slap on the face; Jon awoke with a start and seeing Alanna on the horse got very cross. He would have tried to kick Moonlight but he saw Faith holding a whip and a loaded crossbow that was pointing at his chest.  
  
"Move." Faith said, her voice steely.  
  
Alanna set Moonlight into a walk and they began to walk through the halls towards the court.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The King was in the court. All his advisors were around him; they were worried because the Prince was gone. All of a sudden the doors at the top of the stairs burst open and a horse stood there rearing at the air. She landed and the rider got off. The rider was followed with a female in a cat like costume. The Cat held a crossbow that was pointed behind her. The Rider tugged at the rein pulling forward a stumbling Prince in a loincloth and shirt.  
  
"Don't try anything Roald." Alanna said evenly. "My friend's a fair shot. Care to try her?"  
  
Roald sat down, breathing deeply. He was being humiliated in front of his court. He lifted his hand to wave away his advisors when he was interrupted.  
  
"Ah ah ah! Don't send them away! I want everyone to be invited to this party!" Alanna tugged at the rein again sending the Prince sprawling to his knees in front of Alanna.  
  
"I believe that this is your son. Would you like him back?" Alanna said quietly.  
  
"What kind of a fool do you take me for? Of course I want him back! He's my son. Not only my heir!"  
  
"Why, why, what's that? The king showing sentiment? That's something unusual!"  
  
Faith looked at the man beside the King, she nodded to Alanna. Alanna looked towards the King and saw Duke Roger.  
  
She smiled as if talking to a friend. "Duke Roger! What a pleasant surprise!"  
  
Duke Roger smiled grimly. "Have you come to take vengeance on me? Alanna of Trebond."  
  
Alanna had been expecting this. She pulled off her mask, revealing the shocking red hair and violet eyes more clearly. A murmur ran through the crowd.  
  
"No Duke. You're next in line." She advanced slowly up to the King. Faith still had the crossbow aimed at Jon, so the King couldn't do anything. "I want revenge on you." She drew Lightning and let it rest at the bridge of the Kings nose.  
  
"Yield for the Mercy of the Crown."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N sorry I couldn't finish this time. Next time though. My sis wants the computer. Okay see you!  
  
Akaara 


	14. Will you choose to knock first?

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, I swear, this is the last chapter unless someone gives me a really good reason to continue. I'm not saying this to be rude, it's just I enjoy short stories, if they're to long I get bored of writing them or I lose inspiration. You don't even want to know how many stories I have on my computer that are like 2 actual book chapters and I've got to tired of them. I am so honoured by all the reviews I've gotten but, I'll do the mushy stuff later. Read on!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Fool! I am the Crown!" King Roald snapped to Alanna's last remark.  
  
Alanna made a slight twitch with her hand, scratching along the bridge of the King's nose. He winced but kept his eyes on Alanna. Alanna only smirked.  
  
"So, Roald, I believe I should now expose you, seeing as I've already drawn blood." Alanna reached into her pocket and drew out the papers. "Shall I read these aloud, or just pass them so each person can read them to themselves?" Roald's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
" 'Today at Duke Roger's ball we learned a little secret about our dear Squire Alan.' " Alanna began. "Am I reading to fast? Should I slow down? No? Alright I'll continue. ' Turns out Squire Alan is Lady Alanna of Trebond.' You don't often stop for artistic notes do you? I'll continue. ' Duke Roger arrived, he seemed to spot Alan in the corner and advanced on him. I don't know for sure what happened then. But a flash of light flared and Alan, or really Alanna lay, naked, on the floor. I was shocked to see my own son look at her closely.' " Alanna shot a dark look at Jonathan. " ' It turn's out Squire Alan had wanted to be a knight, even though she was female. This of course was not to be tolerated, I have discussed with Roger and he agrees she will be banished from court.' " Alanna glared at Roger. "Next one. 'Today Alanna approached me, her exact words were. "Your Majesty, I would give my life for you. And now you ruin mine! I saved your son, please, do me this one favour and save the last shred of dignity I have." I of course owed her this. I ran it past Roger, he says that yes, I should owe her that, but I should remove that silly nonsense from her mind of Female Knights. He is right of course, I will have to remove the Idea of Alan of Trebond from everyone's mind, not to hard for me! I am the king!' Modest, aren't we Roald!"  
  
King Roald glared at Alanna. He looked around the courtroom, all his advisor were looking at him, their eye's wary. Only Roger seemed amused, he grinned at Alanna.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Roald snapped.  
  
"I want my dignity back you bastard. I want you to give back everything you stole from me! I should kill you now, that would be at least a down- payment. Do you know what you've done to me? You've stolen everybody who knew me away. Everyone. The very least you deserve is to have a permanent scar of my initials on your face, or maybe a hole in your heart?"  
  
Roger walked forward, slowly he walked up to Faith, probing her with his magic. Faith felt this, in her magical shield, it was only a slight niggling sensation.  
  
"Nice try Roger, I can smell your fear. You're not going to break it." Faith said loudly, so the whole court could hear.  
  
Roger, paled slightly, then recovered his air of amusement. He lent in on Faith, his head by her ear.  
  
"Oh, Faith, Faith, Faith. Don't you see? You've played this part beautifully. I believe if you give yourself in now, they should be somewhat kind to you, maybe only slight torture."  
  
Faith spat in his face. "You won't pyche me out. I'm to strong." Inside Faith was silently thinking what he had said over, when it hit her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Alanna was about to carve her initials on king Roald's face when there was a burst from the courtroom's side door. In stormed a troop of Soldiers. Alanna skipped carving initials she aimed her sword straight at Roald's heart. She lifted her sword up high when she heard a whirring sound.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Faith saw Alanna raise her sword. She threw herself in front of Alanna as a stream of arrows flew towards Alanna. She took all 6 in her stomach. She dropped hard by Alanna's feet. Alanna heard a scream rip through the silent crowd. She then realized that it was her own voice screaming "Faith no! Don't! No!"  
  
Alanna fell to her knee's she gathered Faith into her arms. She removed the mask carefully over Faith's face. She was shocked to see that the face that was usually very pale was now like paper. Faith's tumble of wispy hair fell around her face, in shocking contrast.  
  
"Alanna," A weak voice said, it was Faith's " Alanna, you've got to get Roger. Don't you see? He set you against the king. If they attacked you, you would have killed the king, and you would have killed the Prince. Who would that leave behind to rule. Alanna, think about it." Faith coughed, blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I can't go without you. I can't go." Alanna sobbed . "I need you with me."  
  
"Go, go Alanna. Get Roger, I'll be fine, I've had worse."  
  
"No.." Alanna sobbed, she crushed the figure against her body. "I'm not letting you go. I'll, I'll, fix you with my gift."  
  
"Don't waste." Faith coughed again, blood coming up all around them, pooling on the marble floor. "I've lived my dream. Until it's end. Such beautiful eyes..." She breathed a sigh of relief and rested in Alanna's arms, for the last time.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Jon watched the whole episode in amazement. Alanna? He didn't know an Alanna. Slowly, as if a fog had been lifted from his mind he remembered everything. He watched as Faith took the arrows, instead of killing him, and he watched the death of Faith. Nobody in the Court room made a movement. They watched Alanna sob, rocking slightly, holding the pale, small body. Finally, his father laid a gentle hand on Alanna's shoulder. She shook it off. Again he laid it on her shoulder this time, he directed her to look at him.  
  
"I shouldn't be doing this, but I feel different. She died, for you Alanna, died, obey the wish of the dead."  
  
Alanna looked around the room. She saw Roger trying to sneak away. Screaming she drew Lightning and with all her strength whipped it at Roger. The sword buried itself to the hilt. At first Roger looked surprised, then, angry. Finally, as he fell to a heap at the floor he laughed softly. The advisors around him heard him say.  
  
"I know this Pawn, is actually a knight."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Pain, and then merciful rest hit Faith, as she floated into death. Her last view was of Alanna's eyes. Her violet eyes, the ones that Faith envied so.  
  
She fell into a comforting sleep. When she woke again, she was in a courtyard. In front of her were Mithros and The Goddess. The Goddess stood. She raised Faith to her feet.  
  
"Child, you have served your purpose well. What path do you choose?"  
  
"I know not what path of which you speak."  
  
"What is your greatest desire?"  
  
Faith's first instinct was to retort. 'Well not being dead might be helpful!' But she stilled her tongue remembering who she was speaking with. Closing her eyes she saw violet. She snapped her eyes open.  
  
"I want to forever remain with Alanna. I want to be with her forever." Faith said slowly.  
  
The Great Mother Goddess smiled, she nodded. She raised her arms, but Mithros stood.  
  
"You can not just make her an immortal! She must have something, to hold her back. With her gift she would be to powerful."  
  
The goddess ran her eyes up and down Faith. She smiled again.  
  
"Then I turn you into the creature you seem to so admire. You will be a cat, as faithful to Alanna in death, as you were in life."  
  
Faith felt her body change promptly. She opened her eyes again to find herself in a forest. She saw a fire ahead of her and decided that, that was most likely the best place to stay. She turned the bend meowing and saw before her Alanna.  
  
'Home at last, I guess my dream hasn't ended.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
After promising that nobody would remember the King again erased the memory of his courtiers. Again Alanna became Alan of Trebond. At the moment she was camping under a tree. She was delivering a message for Sir Myles when she heard some meowing she looked and saw a black kitten slink out of the Shadow, she was shocked to see, that like her it had violet eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N Well, it's over! Finally! If you enjoyed this one, please read "When Life's path loses you." It's about Roger. **Sniff** Poor Faith! Okay I'll stop, and I know Faithful's a guy, but Faith always wanted to be a guy.  
  
Akaara 


End file.
